


Dinner Heck Up

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leaf, were you cooking dinner?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Heck Up

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: written for a [prompt](http://soeurshipping.tumblr.com/post/133895654463/leaf-making-a-romantic-dinner-for-serena-but-she) I got on my soeurship blog

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**Dinner Heck Up**

**~oOo~**

The sound of the blaring flames from the stove, and the water running from the tap swirled around the brunette as she quickly scuffled towards the fridge. Her hair tied back into a braided ponytail, and her face covered in flour.

“Shit, c’mon… Where the hell is the garlic…? I know I bought them yester- oh! There they are!” With the garlic in her hand, she headed back to the kitchen counter; her feet skillfully shuts the refrigerator door behind her.

Leaf’s gentle cocoa brown eyes glanced at the wall clock, decorated with ceramic flowers and birds. She let out a puff of air, her brows knitted together as her attention was back at the garlic.

“Serena won’t be back until five, I can totally make it-” Leaf paused as her nose crinkled with disgust. Her face twisted with an unattractive suspicion as her head began to turn around, finding out what it was she was smelling that was so foul.

“What the hell is burning…” She continued. She dropped the knife she was about to use into the sink. Suddenly, the fire alarm rung obnoxiously throughout the entire apartment flat. With that warning, Leaf realized that she had accidentally left the food burning in the pan.

“Shit!”

The front door unlocked, the chimes of keys was faintly heard from the loud alarm. Panic struck through Leaf as she heard her lover’s voice cry out in concern.

“Leaf! Leaf, what the hell is going on?”

“S-Serena!” The brunette, who had already solved her problem with the burning food on the stove, stared wide-eyed at Serena; the fire alarm still continued to rang.

“Leaf, were you cooking dinner?” The blonde asked. Her honey brown eyes glossed over the scraps of food everywhere, the flour on Leaf’s face and the floor, and even the pan that had originally held burnt food.

“Y-yeah… But uh…” Leaf choked, she wasn’t sure what she should say next. She had not anticipated Serena being home early - or at least two hours early.

The blonde set down her things onto the floor and quickly grabbed a newspaper. Her lips pursed, but slowly turned into an admiring smile when she laid her eyes back onto Leaf.

“C’mon. Let’s stop the fire alarm from beeping before the fire department comes.” She teased.

Leaf, with her shoulders slumped down and her face at ease, nodded and joined her girlfriend in the other room with a towel.


End file.
